User talk:The JobenX Virus
Hi, welcome to Gory Storm! Thanks for your edit to the User:The JobenX Virus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niermak (Talk) 21:17, 21 March 2009 Christopher McArthur At the top next to "History," click "Move," and then you can change the name of the article. Hyper Zergling 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks The JobenX Virus 15:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Administration I made you a Sysop. Hyper Zergling 23:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Organization I'm not sure how to create specialized templates, so for now, to distinguish who's article is who's, the author should sign their name at the top. Like: This article, of Article, was written by of author. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Hyper Zergling 00:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I had that idea for a game for a long time. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield You're Welcome The JobenX Virus 10:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: When you make replies, try to put them on the other person's user talk. Hyper Zergling 11:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) HI! Have you evr checked out my other two creations? Tony Wesker and Nagarani? I think I did pretty good with them. Curious Questions Is David Chambers anyhow related to Rebbecca? And will David's girlfriend play a big part? P.S. When you make your reply, place it in my talk page rather than here. Hyper Zergling 00:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sudden game idea that is stuck in my head I had a sudden game idea where after Chris comes back from Africa, he reunites with Dom, and eventually learns about Lazarus and David Chambers. There are eight characters in the game, and they cannot interchange weapons, but they will also have knives to back them up. There will be two modes: 1-2 player, and 3-4 player co-op. In 1-2 player, a pair of the main characters will be set before each level. In 3-4 player mode, the players can choose whoever they want to play as, and the rest will be NPCs. There will be a mass of enemies, and you can't let any main character die (the key is teamwork). Each will have a slightly different storyline, but the endings are the same. The following is the list of the main characters. *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Sheva Alomar *Josh Stone *David Chambers *Sarah Connely *Dom Lee *Jane Bradstreet I don't know if you will approve, so I haven't written the article just yet. Tell me what you think. Hyper Zergling 22:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, that will be changed when I write the article. Hyper Zergling 12:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I have created the article: Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus Feel free to edit and develop on anything that needs detail. Hyper Zergling 00:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Is David infected by some kind of virus, or does he have any other biological/mechanical enhancements? I asked this question, because all of his melee attacks are either kill or floor. I understand Dom is overpowered, but that's because he is infected with the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Hyper Zergling 02:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wesker Children. So ypu like it? It is not finished yet. I am tyring to think of more weapons you can buy from the merchant. I would appreciate that. Do you have any Ideas for weapons that you can buy from the merchant? Thank you. You got it. Re: Organization Idea Your way should work, but it'll take a while to fix everything, if you know what I mean. Hyper Zergling 21:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Image:M16A3_M203.jpg|M16A3+M203 (Click "edit" on this message to find out. I can't seem to show you without this happening.) Hyper Zergling 20:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Collaboration I need you to add some more enemies, and possibly details to the storyline or gameplay I may be missing. Hyper Zergling 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'll have most of your idea, except a few minor changes, but it should be fine. You can read the edited version on the page. Hyper Zergling 22:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hyper-evolutionary virus If you want to do anything with HEV (will call it that from now on), let me tell you a few things about it that Dom will discover in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. Only a selected few are compatible; the rest become mindless biological suicide bombs. I might make the possibility of when HEV is combined with T-Veronica, Dom will be able to command those who have become biological bombs. Hyper Zergling 01:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) One-two player is where they will have their split storylines. Three-four player will have all all eight at once. Oh yeah, and also, the organization Jane is working for(she will reveal that in Hyper Evolution) is trying to find a cure for the Progenitor Virus. That organization learned about HEV through Dom, and hoped to use it as a cure. Dom eventually finds out about the "only few are compatible" through his own experience. Just some background knowledge, so you'll understand why HEV is so significant. Hyper Zergling 14:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I've never played any of the RE games. I only got interested in RE when I started to read about it through Resident Evil Wiki. How do they usually organize the levels? Hyper Zergling 21:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) We'll do it based on the newer games. How many levels were there in RE5? Hyper Zergling 21:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) No, I've never played RE5 (unless your message was a typo), but thanks for the information. I'll think the levels through. Hyper Zergling 20:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) If I recall correctly (I’m too lazy to read the article), DarkRain agents have designated firearms, excluding the higher leaders. Can you please replace the “pistols, magnums, machine guns, shotguns, rifles, etc.” into specific weapons in the enemies section of the Fall of Lazarus? Hyper Zergling 00:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know you're busy, but when it comes to summer, can you come up with the storyline? I do not know as much about RE as probably most people on this site do. Hyper Zergling 01:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. Hyper Zergling 12:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The storyline is very well written. All I needed to do was fixing mechanical errors. Great job. Hyper Zergling 21:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, don't forget to put the statuses on some of your characters as dead. Hyper Zergling 01:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Whats Up Thanks for the Warm welcome! That's a wiki first in my book... And I'm also looking forward to working with you! I've been here for like five minutes and am trying to figure things out but it all seems simple enough. I started working on an an original character. I'm not really a writer at heart but I'd like to say that I gave it a shot! --Krasuer Pk18 Sequel. If you want, you can make TWC a sequel to Shade. I wanted to make the opening of the game have Wesker floating is a stasis tank, recovering from his injuries he recieved in the volcano. He awakes and breaks out with Tony just standing there and smiling. How 'bout it? I am trying to come up with the story. It should be here by the end of next month. User: AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Would you like to help me on some of the stuff like the merchant items and coming up with other special crap? Okay. That's cool. Well, hopefully it will be done by summer. Hey. When you get the time, look at some of my other srticles like the TW-Virus, John Wolf (not complete) and sammeal. I am sure you will like them. On john wolf's page, I put what his samurai edge would look like. (I made him a previous member of S.T.A.R.S. Admin. Could you make me an admin? I am on this site near every day. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh well. Personal Notice I may not be on as much as I normally am for a while, as I need to devote time to focus on preparation for my exams. I will not forget this site, as others have done before me. Rest assured that I will return... The JobenX Virus 20:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) New wiki. I was thinking of starting a new wiki, how to survive a zombie outbreak wiki. Featuring RE monsters. Would you be interested?--AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 00:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Thank you. I appreciate that. No I didn't. The article still says Tony Wesker. Did you change it back? :Are you saying this could be any song, or specifically songs from resident evil soundtracks???--Krauser Pk18 :Wait I just checked it out... Um... I think it would be cool to see the Krauser/Leon Knife Fight with "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against... So I guess that would be my choice. Collaboration Update I made it so the characters have unlockable costumes for different weapon set-ups. I placed it all on a separate page: Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus Characters Hyper Zergling 00:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) New Category Gory storm. I remember when I first went to this sight and made tony and nagarani. I am glad to help out on the making of articles. I edited the Wesker Children. The story is not completed, but I want to see how you like it so far, and tell me if you can to make any changed to the page. Thanks. Thank you. That is pretty good. I'll try to work that in. When you get back on, could you answere this question? In Resident Evil: The Wesker Children, can I change the name of the Merchant to Milo Korrick? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Collab HyperZergling wants to make a hugh collab and I was wondering if you would like to join? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 20:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know someone seems to of put something rather offensive on your razor page... Compliment well taken Didn't expect to see my character in anyone's favorites XD So, I must say thank you for the compliment. --Urufuruyasha 21:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hades I recently thought of a Tyrant. the infulence came from the fact that many of the Tyrant are named after Greek Gods and Goddess and many creatures are too named after creatures from greek mythology. So I thought why wasnt there a Hades Tyrant after the god of wealth, the Dead and the underworld. But what i wanna ask is, Can you look at it and give me some pointers. Cause im planning a story with him in it and your imput would be helpful P.S. if your confused on how i imagine this what this guy looks like check my user page there a image on what i think he would look like( only with more crimson head-like). P.S.S I really like you Roderick Lazarus he's very intresting the only critism is that i feel he shoulda been more like an evil Politician like Andrew Ryan and less of scientist like nearly every antagonist in the series. But other that he's very intriging. Mister 83 21:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Roderic voice actor You know I think if you ever chose someone to play Roderic Lazarus would be Malcolm McDowell. The guy who played President Eden in Fallout 3 and Doctor Samual Loomis in Halloween.Mister 83 23:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC)